The present invention is related to systems and methods for calibrating electrical systems, and in particular to systems and methods for calibrating circuits including a sense FET.
Electrical circuits including amplifiers are susceptible to errors due to, for example, temperature gradients and offset voltages. These errors are often insignificant and therefore ignored. However, in some cases, the output of an electrical circuit must be highly accurate. As such, it is not acceptable to simply ignore the errors.
Where the error cannot be ignored, conventional solutions have applied manual trimming to account for deviations. Such an approach, however, does not account for the various temperature coefficients of the numerous process variations that can cause amplifier offset. Thus, while nominal error is removed, a temperature coefficient error will remain. Further, the trim approach is limited to the step size and range of the trim bits.
Hence, for at least the aforementioned reasons there exists a need in the art for advanced systems and methods for calibrating electric systems.